Finding What You Never Realized You Needed
by S133pingTig3r
Summary: Katara has been so uptight and stressed with academics and now since she is out of school and has a bit of time before she starts work; she now wants to exoerience what its like to have friends and fun. Very soon though she will realize there is more instore for her than jsut having friends, especially when one of those friends will become so much more. Kataang
1. Chapter 1

Katara had just turned 23 and was just out of college. She was tired of school and wanted to have fun for once in her life. For all her life she had always been doing stuff that involved school. She never really had friends and always stayed home working on stuff for school or just reading and practicing her waterbending. She had always been told by her brother Sokka to lighten up and have fun for once. That was easier said than done for her. School was always keeping her stressed with swim meets and studying for her masters in the medical field.

Now being out of school and having three months until she started working all she wanted to do is learn and experience life to the fullest before she had to start her career.

Day 1 of "Fun"

I had no idea what to do that would be fun to do that other people in this world do. I really didn't want to but I was pretty sure I needed to go talk to my brother about how to have fun, seeing as he always wanted to get me to do "fun" things with him and his friends all the time.

After a ten minute drive I was at dad's house where Sokka was living seeing as he was too lazy to get a job and decided he would just live with dad his whole life. After I waited who knows how long for Sokka to come and answer the door I miserably asked him for his help. He seemed surprised at first but then he got that look in his eyes like he had something up his sleeve. I wearily asked him if he could teach me how to have fun and then all hell broke loose when he started to scream at the top of his lungs saying, "Thank the heavens!" I looked at him as if he was out of his mind and he just looked at me with a grin and ran towards me and picked me up and started running around the house.

I really wasn't sure if he had lost his mind or what cause no matter how much I yelled at him to put me down and to shut up he wouldn't until he was out of breathe. Once that was done he smiled at me and said, "Of course Katara, I would love to teach you how to have fun."

Earlier that day

Never once did I realize that Sokka actually had fun friends to hang out with. There was Toph; the thick headed blind earthbender who I swear must actually be able to see. Then Zuko; he was kind of cute and quiet and got irritated whenever anyone tried to mess with him, but the most interesting thing about him was the scar he had on his face. Then there was Suki, she was Sokka girlfriend who I knew more than the rest because she was over at my house whenever Sokka came over. I would have to say that before I met Toph and Zuko she was the only actual friend I've ever had. But there was still one more person that was Sokka's friend. He wasn't going to be over at Suki's place until a half an hour from now. I had heard his name was Aang. I thought it was an interesting name, but very familiar.

Sokka thought that since he was teaching me how to have fun that I should learn the basics first by learning how to talk and hang with people while relaxing and not being so uptight.

I've got to say that his advice for once actually is nice and working. I couldn't help but laugh out loud while thinking about this. The one good thing though was that everyone was laughing as well but only because they were laughing at how much of a pig Sokka was eating his hot wings.

While Toph was making snide comments about Sokka's eating the doorbell rang and Suki got up to go get it. When she returned she was followed by a guy. When he turned towards me and we locked eyes I felt like time had stopped. His steely grey eyes were like doors to pure beauty and heaven and peace. We both stayed like that until Toph interrupted us and said, "Hey Twinkletoes are you going to keep making googly eyes at Sugar Queen or are you going to sit down?" I looked over at her and asked her why she called me that and Sokka said for her that she gives everyone nicknames. Then Toph said, "Snoozles is right."

Aang spoke up after he sat down next to me and asked me my name. I as smoothly as I could, told him my name was Katara. He smiled at me and told me that was a beautiful name and that his was Aang. I couldn't help but blush and thank him.

Over the next two hours everyone talked and laughed about life and was getting to know Katara while she was trying to get to know them. Katara started to feel like life really was fun when you weren't all stressed out and had friends.

Well at around 11 at night Katara decided that she should go home. She asked Sokka if he could take her home but he said that he didn't want to leave yet and Aang came up to her and said he could take her home. She happily accepted his offer and said bye to everyone else.

When they were alone they both were quiet as they walked to Aang's car. When they both got in they sat there for a minute trying to think of something to say to each other. Finally Katara was able to get the words, "I appreciate you doing this for me." "It's not a problem," Aang said as he smiled a sweet and loving smile to her. Katara couldn't help but have her heart skip a few beats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this Chapter is a Lemon... **

**I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender...**

**Would love to have reviews. I'm here to become a better writer so if you have any tips then I would be greatful.**

* * *

Katara didn't think she would ever like someone so fast or even like someone this soon. This was new to her since she had never dated, let alone ever done anything with a guy.

She mentally cussed at herself for not knowing what to even do that would show she liked him. She did however hope that her having him come into her apartment when they got there would help her case.

Katara noticed that he was having a hard time figuring out what to say to her so she had him sit next to her and have him tell her about himself. He shyly accepted the offer and began to speak.

"Well I'm 21 and just finished college."

"What's your major in?"

"It's in politics."

"So you're a politics guy?"

"Not really, more like I was told I had to major in politics or else things would be harder for me when I have to do my job."

"What's your job or like what is going to be your job?"

Aang wasn't sure if he should tell her he was the avatar or not seeing as he had just met her but he liked her enough to want to have a relationship with her and so he thought it wouldn't be good to keep secrets.

"Well I'm sort of the Avatar."

Katara was quite surprised by this. Never having thought she would meet the avatar let alone like him the way she was starting too. All she could say from that was, "Well I wasn't expecting that."

Aang awkwardly laughed and said, "Yeah. Not many people know that yet."

"Why's that and why is it that you tell me out of everyone in this world?"

Aang was a bit embarrassed to tell her his reason why he would tell her this but this was the first time he had really felt a connection with someone and just decided he should tell her that he likes her and see where things went from there.

"Well here's the thing. I'm not supposed to have the entire world know who I am until something major happens in this world to where I would be needed. Though my guardian Gyatso has told me that the people close to me can know about my secret as long as they don't like tell everyone… The reason I told you was because I like you and well I was hoping you felt the same way since this is the real first time I've really actually liked someone… and yeah I realize that we met like three hours ago but since I laid my eyes on you I've thought you were special."

Katara was taken aback by his sudden confession of his interest in her. She felt the same way of course and thought this would be the best chance she got to show him how she felt.

Aang felt a little awkward from the silence and was about to say something when Katara's lips crashed against his. It lasted only for a few moments until they both realized they should breathe. Katara looked him and shyly and embarrassingly said sorry about that. Though in her head she wasn't at all sorry for it; as it was her first kiss and the spark it sent through her was none she knew of. Aang couldn't help but feel the same spark as well. His need for it was drowning out everything else.

Katara was just about to ask him if he felt the same way about the kiss but didn't need to as he reconnected their lips clumsily from still being new at this himself. As more time went on the kiss became more sure of itself and gradually more passionate and soon turned into them making out.

Katara gradually started to lean back while pulled Aang down onto her. She wasn't sure all that would happen tonight but she didn't want it to stop just yet.

When Katara was finally laying on the couch with Aang on top she started to something against her thigh. She didn't realize it at first until she realized Aang was on top of her and the kissing had gotten to where they both had lust and want in them.

Katara quickly decided she wanted things to go further than they were now and so while Aang started trailing kisses along her jaw she hoarsely whispered that they should go to her room.

She was surprised by how when she said this Aang got up and picked her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist while he looked for her room.

Katara didn't feel the need to tell him where it was as she had other plans to try and take his shirt off. However the shirt wouldn't come off while he was holding her and she decided that she might as well take hers off instead.

By the time her shirt was off, he had gotten them to her room and was setting her down on her bed. Within seconds of this he was hovering over her and staring into her eyes with more love than Katara had ever seen someone show to a person. Her breathe hitched at this as she couldn't help but realize that she was in love with him.

She didn't want to keep this a secret from him so as he started to lean down to start kissing her neck she slowly let out the words, "I love you…"

He stopped midway down her neck and he moved his head back to where he could look her in the eyes to see that she was serious about what she was saying and then with tears filling his eyes he told her he loved her too.

This was enough for them to seal the deal on what they were about to do. With no more hesitation they kissed once more; more passionate than any other. It started out slow but then Katara felt Aang's tongue moving against her lower lip and without hesitation he greeted his tongue with ferocity of her own.

Slowly Katara felt the need for more interaction as she moved one of her hands to the back of her bra to unhook it. Once accomplished she saw that Aang was gazing at her and barely over a whisper had Aang breathily and sexily told her she was absolutely beautiful. The lust in his voice as he said this brought to her attention that she was half way naked while he was fully clothed.

Without hesitation she snaked her hands to the hem of his shirt and slowly slid her delicate hands up his torso while bringing the shirt with it to where he pulled it the rest of the way off. With her lust for him even more heightened she gazed at his lean muscular and overly sexy chest and abs and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. During the kiss Aang and Katara helped each other takeoff the rest of their clothes until there was nothing left to hide their bodies from each other. Almost instantly Aang started kissing down her body very slowly and sensually. Katara felt like she was in heaven whenever she felt Aang touch her.

Aang slowly went from her jaw down to her chest where he massaged them while kissing and licking up and down her stomach. Then an idea came to him and he slid even further down and going under the covers where he was between her legs. At first she wasn't sure what he was going to do until she couldn't help but moan when he started kissing and lightly brushing his fingers up and down her inner thighs.

After sometime of this they both knew what they wanted to have happen next as Aang appeared from the sheets Katara remembered that he would have to put a condom on. Luckily for them his pants hadn't fallen off the bed and so he was able to get one from his pocket and quite slowly from lack of experience put it on, though it didn't both either of them seeing as they were both new to this and needed to take things slow anyways.

When that was all set and down Aang got in his position over Katara and asked her if she really wanted this or if she was unsure because He didn't want to take this from both of them if they both didn't want to do this with each other. Katara looked at him from this and gave a genuinely beautiful smile and said that she wouldn't want to do it with any other person.

Aang couldn't help but feel more in love with her at this comment and slowly he brought himself down on her, so not to hurt her especially as this was her first time.

Katara felt uncomfortable with the new experience but still wanted this to happen with him.

Once Aang got to her barrier he glanced once more at her and reminded her that she was going to be in pain for some time. She didn't care though and said for him to keep going. He obliged and slowly but surely he broke through and Katara felt a rush of pain all at once. It took all she could not to tear up as she held onto him tightly as he stayed in place as to not hurt her any more than he had too.

For what felt like forever to Katara the pain started to finally subside and she encouraged Aang to proceed by moving her hips against his. Very slowly he moved against her knowing that there was still pain that she could feel. After a few minutes of taking it slow and letting the pain subside even more Katara signaled Aang that it was alright to go faster as she was starting to feel good. Within minutes he was much faster and Katara was feeling the pleasure of the experience that she never imagined it would feel like. She couldn't help but moan out his name as her need for him increased more and more and the seconds went by. Their bodies clashing together in synch with one another as they kept going.

Aang couldn't believe what this feeling he had for Katara, who he had met not even four hours ago was. All he knew was he wanted to be with this girl for the rest of his life and nothing would ever change his mind about that.

Over time the passion they were showing each other progressed they both started to feel close to their climax. Aang wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could so he went as deep and fast as could causing Katara to give out a satisfactory scream. Within seconds of this they both reached there climax and held onto each other as they both experienced their waves of pleasure.

When they finally came down from the high of it all, Aang took himself from her and threw away the condom and lay next to Katara. He pulled her as close to him as he could so he could hold her against him and feel her magnificent body against him. Slowly they both fell asleep from their first experience of everything… love, sex, and passion…


End file.
